


Better Than A Monday...

by EstherRuth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, But you don't have to know that show to follow this, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jon Snow and the Starks Are Not Related, Love Confessions, Sunday Funday, you're the worst au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherRuth/pseuds/EstherRuth
Summary: “Today is the day. The day when all my hard work pays off,” Theon said, sounding like a father sending his son off to college or the army.He brushed off Theon’s grip. But his friend was undeterred. “The day you finally ask Sansa Stark out.”Jon exhaled shakily.“And/or declare your undying love for her,” Theon shrugged.---Jon and Sansa's group of friends meet up every Sunday to soak up the last bit of weekend fun. This Sunday Funday, Jon is ready to finally do something about his feelings for his dream girl.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 140





	Better Than A Monday...

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely adapted from the show You're The Worst, which has several "sunday funday" episodes. Song lyrics and some dialogue are taken from that show. Video clip for the song in a scene from the show: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRSlL3L9O-A
> 
> If you're following my story To Meet As Wolves, its final chapter/epilogue should be up in the next few days, this was just a fun little one shot for me in the meantime!

_“Sunday Funday, better than a Monday, can only do it one way and that is THE DRUNK WAY! SUNDAY FUNDAY! SUNDAY FUNDAY!”_

Arya, Margaery, and Loras were singing ostentatiously, drawing glares from others in the restaurant enjoying their brunch. Sansa sipped from her glass of mimosa with a light smile that was equal parts amusement, shyness, and embarrassment at her rowdy companions.

Jon and Theon had just entered and the singing revealed their party of friends immediately. Not that Jon needed it. He had that beacon of copper hair to guide him whenever Sansa was near. She looked damn cute too (though she always did) with that bashful expression. Plus, she was just plain gorgeous (as she always was). She was wearing her black Direwolves t-shirt, Jon’s favorite leopard print skirt of hers, and the ankle boots that accentuated her legs and made her slightly taller than him. Her hair was falling loose around her shoulders. It gave her a sexy I-just-rolled-out-of-bed look and that gave him thoughts—about Sansa. In bed.

_Damn. Why did she have to do this to him?_

But then Jon’s treasured Sansa-gawking was interrupted by Theon wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Alright man, let’s go,” Theon said, forcing him to step forward. “And remember Jon, what we said?” Theon looked at him, raising a brow.

“I remember,” Jon grumbled lowly.

“No pussying out this time,” Theon said.

Jon scowled at him. “I really hate that expression.”

“Too bad,” Theon said. Suddenly Theon stopped halfway through getting to their table and turned to Jon, placing his hands on Jon’s shoulders and staring at him with what had to be Theon’s most serious face. “Today is _the day._ The day when all my hard work pays off,” Theon said, sounding like a father sending his son off to college or the army.

He brushed off Theon’s grip. But his friend was undeterred. “The day you finally ask Sansa Stark out.”

Jon exhaled shakily.

“And/or declare your undying love for her,” Theon shrugged.

Jon shook his head frantically. “No, no. I cannot drop the L-bomb on her when we’re just friends, I’ll send her running to the hills. Too much too fast,” Jon breathed, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans.

Theon narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at Jon. “What did I just say? No pussying out.”

Jon held up his hands. “You’re the one who took it to that level,” he said, looking around him to see who might overhear. Sansa and the rest weren’t close enough, but Robb could walk in any minute and then Jon would be a dead man before he even managed to talk to Sansa.

“It is happening today, Jonathan,” Theon said sternly. “What are you going to do?”

Jon gulped. “I’m going to ask Sansa out.”

“You’re not going to pussy out!” Theon said. “Say it!”

Jon groaned and reached to run his hand through his curls, a nervous habit, before realizing he had it tied back. (Sansa had told him he made the man bun work). “Fucking hell, Theon! I’m not going to pussy out.”

Theon grinned and slapped him on the shoulder. “That’s right, my man!”

“Jon, Theon, over here!” They turned to see Sansa had spotted them and was calling them over. Jon and Theon started moving again toward the table. Sansa was smiling and he swore her eyes sparkled in this light. They were almost there.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God._

Theon came to a halt again and leaned toward Jon. “Almost forgot, no nervous puking either.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Yeah, thanks Theon,” he muttered.

“Ugh, so glad you’re here,” Sansa said, smiling up at him.

“Yeah?” Jon asked, digging his hands in his pockets, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

“Of course, with these ones for company?” Sansa mock-glared at her sister and friends.

Jon smiled. “I’ll come to your rescue always, Sans,” he said.

“Oh, _my hero,”_ Sansa joked, clasping her hands at her chest, swooning like a damsel in an old movie and batting her eyelashes. Jon laughed.

“Got no greeting for the rest of us Jon?” Arya said, but he could see the glint of humor in her eye. He knew what she was doing. Everyone knew how Jon felt about Sansa. Except Sansa herself, and the ever-oblivious Robb (he had to count his blessings on that one).

“Of course I do,” Jon said. “Arya, Loras, Marge,” he nodded to them.

“Not to worry, Theon Greyjoy is here to save you all from broody boy’s poor social skills,” Theon said airily to the group.

He turned to Theon. “Why are we friends again?” Jon asked.

Theon shrugged. “You’d be lost without me, Snow,” he said with a puffed-up grin.

Sansa patted the chair beside her. “Sit next to me, Jon,” she said.

Theon waggled his eyebrows at him. Jon ignored him and went gladly while Theon sat opposite him next to Arya. He could smell her lemony citrus perfume. His head was a little dazed now, from being so close to Sansa and from their flirty banter, which always left him in such a state.

“So what’s on the agenda for today?” Loras drawled, pushing his Ray-Bans up past his forehead. “I can’t tell if I’m hungover or still drunk from last night. But hair of the dog, amirite?” he said with a smile, lifting his glass and clinking it with his sister Margaery’s.

Theon looked to Jon. “Say Jon, whadaya have in mind?” he smirked.

Jon squirmed. “We should wait for Robb,” he stammered.

“We need to get you some drinks at least,” Margaery said, smiling brightly at them.

“Uh… I’m not sure I’ll be drinking today,” Jon said.

“WHAT?” Arya and Loras said in unison, wearing matched expressions of shock.

Jon tried to shrug it off nonchalantly. “Just not in the mood,” he said. Truthfully, he felt like he needed to be sober if he didn’t want to screw up with Sansa today. It wasn’t every day that you planned to ask out the girl you’ve known since you were ten and had a crush on since forever. The girl who is the love of your life when you’ve been friends for so long that one false move could send it all crumbling down.

_Like a fucking Jenga tower,_ Jon thought.

Arya slapped her hands on the table, making everyone jump. “So tiny and so scary,” Loras said.

Arya disregarded it. “What is the first rule of Sunday Funday, Jon?” she asked, in disbelief or offense, Jon couldn’t tell.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “There are no rules to Sunday Funday, Arya,” she said.

“Like hell there aren’t!” Arya said.

Margaery tsked and shook her head. “I’m afraid Arya is right.”

“It’s in the damn song,” Arya said.

And suddenly the four on the opposite side of the table from Jon and Sansa were singing again, now with Theon joining in. _“Sunday Funday, better than a Monday, can only do it one way and that is THE DRUNK WAY!”_

“All right, all right!” Jon said, waving his arms in surrender to stop their singing. Sansa giggled, covering her mouth. Her giggles gave him a feeling in his stomach he couldn’t quite describe. “One drink,” he acquiesced. Perhaps it would help to take the edge off anyway.

“The mimosas here aren’t bad,” Sansa supplied, giving him a sympathetic smile.

“Thank you, Sansa,” he said gratefully. Jon had never been here before, since the gang’s Sunday Fundays rotated their brunch locales. Loras and Margaery were the ones most in the know about the places in L.A. that were what they called “pre-trendy.” They’d get in on the ground floor in some supposedly hip place before the masses descended. Not that Jon cared one way or the other. But Sunday Fundays were ritual to their group and Jon mostly enjoyed them, especially when he got to spend time with Sansa. He went to the bar and got a mimosa. He didn’t care if it was feminine, only that Sansa recommended it.

When he returned to the table Arya and Loras were debating what the group would do next after brunch. “Scavenger hunt,” Arya suggested.

“No!” Theon said so abruptly they all turned toward him. He sheepishly admitted: “I’m frightened by puzzles and general trickery.”

“Where would we get a scavenger hunt?” Margaery asked, apparently disregarding Theon’s deep-seated fears.

“Well, there’s this underground one that Gendry got me the info on to get us to a speakeasy,” Arya elaborated.

The rest of the group groaned.

“No speakeasies, Arya,” Jon said.

“We’ve been over this,” Margaery said.

“Fine, it’s not my fault you’re all so uninterested in underground culture,” Arya grumbled.

“I’d hardly call that underground,” Sansa said, leaning back in her seat.

Loras snapped his fingers. “Escape room?”

Arya shook her head. “Escape rooms are basic AF. Besides, we all know I’d solve it under ten minutes. It’s like they make them too easy.”

“Not all of us are secret ninja assassins, Arya,” Loras sniped.

“Oh but you so wish you were,” Arya teased.

Loras shrugged. “I suppose this is true, you know in the bedroom Renly likes it when…”

“Okay, I don’t wanna hear this,” Theon cut him off.

“Homophobe!” Loras accused.

Theon gaped. “I am not a homophobe! Remember when that Crystal chick wanted to marry me in college and I was all, I can’t until it’s legal for gay people to get married?”

Sansa laughed while Jon shook his head. “You were just getting out of making a commitment,” Jon pointed out.

“I will have you know, I am a great wingman for Yara with the ladies,” Theon defended himself indignantly.

“Okay boys that is enough,” Margaery cut them off. “Escape rooms are out. Sansa?”

“I’m afraid I’m at a loss,” Sansa said.

“What, nobody waited for me?” Robb asked, appearing suddenly at the table. Jon may or may not have jumped at the presence of his friend and older brother to Sansa. “Scoot over, Snow,” he said.

Jon’s chair awkwardly bumped into Sansa’s as Robb pulled up a chair from an empty table.

“Sorry,” he and Sansa said simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed. It was moments like this where Jon thought, _I’m going to marry this girl. That is if I get the courage to ask her out, she actually says yes, and I don’t get murdered by Robb in the process._

“I say haunted house. Extreme haunted house,” Robb suggested.

“No,” Sansa said adamantly, stiffening in her seat. “No, no, never again,” she shook her head.

“Oh, c’mon, Sans, it wasn’t that bad,” Robb said. “Jon held your hand the whole time anyway.”

“And he threatened to punch that guy with the chainsaw,” Arya supplied.

“I would have, too,” Jon said, suddenly feeling angry all over again at the pompous asshole who singled out Sansa and nearly touched her. “No haunted houses,” Jon said firmly. “It’s okay, Sans,” he said, rubbing her back soothingly until she loosened her tense posture.

“Thank you, Jon,” she beamed at him.

“Jon Snow, a regular knight in shining armor,” Loras said with a smirk.

Jon sent him a warning glance.

“I just wish Renly was that protective of me,” he said with a falsely casual tone.

Jon and Sansa blushed. He realized his hand still rested on Sansa’s back and drew it away slowly. Arya, Margaery, and Theon snickered.

“I’m ordering pancakes,” Robb said, reading a menu. _At least he is oblivious._

\---

After brunch the gang headed to a record store to sort through albums. Jon tried to subtly follow Sansa around. Not so much that she felt crowded, but close enough that they could engage in private conversation if their friends were at sufficient distance. He needed the right moment. Jon wanted it to be perfect. He couldn’t do it in this record store, though, could he? _Really romantic, Snow._

Why had he listened to Theon that Sunday Funday was the best time for him to ask Sansa out? _She’ll be happy and carefree, quite possibly buzzed, and most likely to say yes._ That’s what Theon thought, at least. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea though, could he get her alone enough? Maybe he should wait…

No, no. He was going to do this. Jon had put this off for far too long and he’d be damned before he let the chance pass him by and Sansa ended up with someone else. The last time, with Harry fucking Hardyng of all people. The prick had cheated on Sansa. But a woman like Sansa almost certainly wouldn’t stay single for long. Plus, Theon would bust his balls if he didn’t by the end of the day. Hell, he’d bust his own balls if he didn’t.

Sansa stopped in front of him and he nearly bumped into her, stopping himself just a hair away. She gasped and pulled out a record. “Jon!” she said and turned around. “It’s Cyndi Lauper!” Sansa bounced excitedly and Jon laughed.

“I see that,” Jon said.

She went back to examining the record. “It’s the one with Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!” she said. It had always been a favorite of Sansa’s, she used to dance to it in her pajamas in the Stark living room. It annoyed her siblings to no end, but Jon had always loved it.

Jon smiled at the memories and Sansa’s excitement. “How much is it?” he asked, pulling out his wallet.

“Jon, no. You’re not buying me this,” she said.

Jon shrugged. “Think of it as an early birthday present,” he said.

She tilted her head at him. “My birthday isn’t for another six months,” Sansa said with a laugh.

“I want to buy it for you,” Jon said. And he did. He knew Sansa could afford it, but he liked opportunities to get her little gifts. (Gift-giving was a love language, not that Jon ever read anything about those).

The cashier guy shook his head at Jon in judgment. Jon sighed inwardly.

_The things I do for love._

\---

Robb and Margaery had gotten into a spirited debate about the virtues of Phil Collins versus Peter Gabriel at the record store before wandering off together. Jon assumed Robb was taking Margaery back to his place. _Guess that solves their will-they-won’t-they._ He glanced at Sansa. It at least took some of the pressure off Jon for finally making his move.

Their next stop was an open house on a realtor’s listings. _For the free food,_ Theon pointed out.

“Lemon bars!” Sansa excitedly moved to the snack table. It was the most adorable thing—she’d always had a sweet tooth. She took a bite and her eyes closed in bliss. “Mmm,” she moaned. Holy fuck. “So good,” she told him when she opened her eyes again.

Jon tried to ignore the images of all the ways he could have Sansa making similar sounds that were passing through his head as they toured the house together. Theon and the others may have come for free food, but Sansa genuinely loved looking at houses on the market. Jon loved it too. He couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if they were a couple looking for their first house. Sansa wrapped her arm in his, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and dragged him toward the south side of the house.

“Oh, Jon look! It’s got a little garden and a walkway,” she said, opening the shutter doors to step outside. “It’s so nice,” Sansa breathed, an almost wistful look on her face. “God, I kinda want live here.”

“It would suit you,” Jon said quietly. Sansa looked over at him, a smile on her face but her blue eyes shone with something meaningful. He thinks she must suspect a little of what he’s thinking.

It would suit _us._

“You think?” she asked with a tilt of her head. There was another conversation happening here, Jon may not pick up on women’s signals that well—but he knew Sansa.

“I do,” he said sincerely. The air felt heavy around them.

Then the moment was broken. “Sansa, we need to eighty-six it now,” Arya said, approaching them urgently. She looked between them curiously, and Jon only now realized how close he and Sansa were standing. 

“Why?” Sansa asked.

“ _Harry_ is here, with Cissy,” Arya spat.

“Oh,” Sansa said with a trembling voice. Harry had cheated on Sansa with multiple women, but a few weeks after their breakup, he’d proposed to Cissy. The thought of the newlyweds here, trampling carelessly around Sansa’s fantasy house, made Jon’s blood boil. He studied Sansa’s face. She was over Harry, or at least Jon thought, but he knew this would feel awful for her regardless. His urge to protect her was overwhelming.

Without a second thought, Jon put his arm around Sansa’s waist to lead her. “Let’s go, Sans,” he said. She nodded at him gratefully as they ventured back inside. Arya rounded up Theon and Loras as Jon and Sansa looked for a way out that didn’t involve the foyer. They’d almost made it too, but then…

“Sansa, is that you?” Harry’s voice called from behind them, and they froze in place. Jon felt Sansa stiffen and he squeezed her waist comfortingly, feeling some of the tension leave her body as they turned around.

“Harry,” Sansa said politely, her tone carrying little inflection. Cissy trailed behind him.

“Oh hi, Sansa,” she smiled, as if they were old friends.

“Hello, Cissy. How are you?” she asked. At times, Jon wanted to curse Sansa’s courtesies, but he knew she was fundamentally incapable of being rude. It was one of the things he loved about her, even if at times like this, he wanted to see her let it go.

“We’re great,” Cissy said, wrapping her arm around Harry’s, who was staring between Jon and Sansa quizzically.

“Jon, it’s good to see you again,” Harry nodded.

_Die in a fire you prick._

But he wouldn’t make Sansa uncomfortable like that. Instead he kept a neutral face. “Harry. Cissy,” he acknowledged evenly.

“I didn’t realize you two were dating,” Harry remarked, seemingly noting Jon’s arm around Sansa’s waist, and Jon thought he sounded a little jealous. _Good._

Jon jumped in before Sansa could correct him. “Going on six months now, isn’t that right, sweetheart?” he asked. It came out smooth and natural. Jon supposes it’s because it was so easy to say, so easy to imagine.

Sansa smiled at him, even as the look in her eyes as she glanced at him was a little surprised and befuddled. “That’s right.”

Harry shook his head and pointed at Jon. “I always thought you had a thing for her,” he said stiffly.

Jon laughed lightly. “Guilty,” he said with a shrug, even as a part of him was worried what Sansa might think of that as he felt her eyes on him.

Harry’s eyes narrowed. He’d never liked Jon and Jon had never liked him. Jon can’t say he’s surprised that Harry picked up on his feelings. A moment later his gaze cleared and he looked back to Sansa. “I’m happy for you, Sansa,” he said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Thank you. We were actually just leaving,” Sansa said, and she and Jon moved to the door as Harry and Cissy said their goodbyes.

As Jon and Sansa made it outside waiting for Loras, Arya, and Theon, he could still feel a questioning look as Sansa eyed him. He belatedly released her waist, but they walked close enough that their shoulders bumped every few steps.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Sansa said softly.

Jon shrugged again. “I wanted to,” he said.

“Thank you,” she said, and damn, that look she gave him, grateful and sweet and holding a promise of something _more_. He had to do it. Now or never.

Jon turned to face her, and they stood quietly for a moment. “Sansa, I…it was easy to do.”

She furrowed her brow. God, he hoped he wasn’t misreading things.

“It’s just, it was easy because we were walking around that house and you were so excited and I was having so much fun. I always have fun with you, Sansa. Harry was right about me.” Jon said, summoning all his courage and Sansa gasped, and he believed there was hope in her expression and he just plowed onward. “I wish we’d been dating for the past six months or the past six years because it’s always been you, Sansa. Fucking hell, Sansa, I am so in love with you.”

Her mouth parted in shock. _Shit._ It had just come out. Before he could think of what to do next Sansa launched herself at him, crashing her mouth to his. Jon caught her in his arms, his heart soaring as Sansa’s tongue stroked against his and he felt dizzy and God she was perfect. He buried one hand in her hair as another rested on her lower back, clutching her to him. They moaned together as Sansa’s fingers dug into the nape of his neck.

Minutes, hours, or possibly days later they pulled apart dazedly. Jon could see the happiness radiating from her and this was officially the best fucking day of his life. They heard a slow clap behind them, turning around to find Theon, Arya, and Loras grinning as Theon applauded.

“I can’t believe you did it. My hard work has finally paid off,” Theon said after he finished his clapping, wiping away imaginary tears. “I’m so proud.”

Loras smirked at them as Arya said: “about time, Snow.”

He and Sansa laughed and looked at each other shyly. “Well, let’s give these two some privacy while I get us an Uber,” Loras said, looking at his phone. He looked up again. “Actually, let’s make that two because these two are going to need to relieve more than a decade of sexual tension.”

Sansa and Jon blushed as their friends gave them a moment alone. “Um, so,” Jon rubbed the back of his neck. “I actually meant to ask you out on a date before declaring my undying love. Would you have dinner with me?”

Sansa wrapped her arms around him; that heady, dizzy feeling coming over him again. “How about tonight?” she asked with a coy smile.

“Yes, absolutely,” Jon said, a little too quickly, his hands resting on her hips. Sansa only laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. She entwined her fingers with his.

“Oh, and Jon?” she said and Jon looked at her. “I love you too.” Jon smiled, pressed a kiss to her forehead and hugged her close, knowing he’d never let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> The "puzzles and general trickery" line is from the show. I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
